


No strings attached

by ImaginaRose



Series: Marionette [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Akumatized Sabine Cheng, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste redemption, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Redemption, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaRose/pseuds/ImaginaRose
Summary: It seemed to be over. Lila's lies have been exposed, Hawkmoth disappeared, Gabriel decided to try and fix his relationship with Adrien and Marinette started dating Adrien.But magic is treacherous and old enemy finally decides to make a move.





	1. One last akuma

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter follow-up to my one-shot Marionette. First chapter explains more some details and unsaid things from Marionette, then the story will move on. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you did Marionette.

She jumped down to the street. Two years of the whole akuma thing have taught people to stay off the streets until the danger passed.

_And nobody saw me get purified_, she thought as peaked around the corner. The lights in the bakery were still on, her parents sitting there, visibly worried.

_What have I done?_

“Spots off.” she whispered.

Tikki levitated to her shoulder.

“What are you waiting for?” Tikki asked.

“Not now, Tikki.” she shook her head and sniffed. She wiped the tears into her sleeve. She didn’t even realize she was crying.

She walked slowly along the buildings, in shadows. She stopped just shy of the view from the bakery, gathering courage.

The bells begun to ring. Nine o’clock.

With pounding heart, she stepped towards the bakery.

They didn’t notice her.

She pushed the glass door open and they finally looked up.

“Marinette!” There was relief in her father’s voice. “We were so worried. When Ladybug didn’t show up… what happened?”

“Dad… I don’t wanna talk about it.” she shook her head. “I’ll go to bed.”

Her parents looked at each other as she left the room.

“You should go to sleep, too.” Sabine suggested. “I’ll see if I can do something.”

“Fine.” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “Good luck.”

“Good night.”

***

Marinette laid first face on her pillows and cried. She couldn’t stop.

The Ladybug earrings laid on the desk.

She heard knocking. She didn’t respond.

She heard the trapdoor open and soft steps approaching her. A tray being laid down on the side of the bed.

“Marinette?” her mother asked her. “I brought you something to eat.”

Marinette looked up from the pillows.

“Thanks.” she tried to smile.

“Do you really not want to talk about it?”

“I… it just… what I did…”

“It’s okay, really.” Sabine assured her and pulled her into a hug. “We’ll love you no matter what, you know that, right? You’re our little treasure,” she whispered to her. “No stupid bug can change that.”

Marinette didn’t say anything. She just kept sobbing, hiding her face in her mother’s dress.

“The important thing is that you’re alive and okay. I don’t care, what Hawkmoth made you do. You’re my daughter.”

“I didn’t want to do that to him. I really didn’t.”

“Nobody’s going to blame you for it.”

“Lila will.”

“Lila? That girl you… you know…”

She nodded.

“Did she do something to you? Was that why?”

Marinette nodded again.

“What did she do?”

“She said… she said I was a stalker.” Marinette sobbed. “That I’m stalking Adrien.”

“That’s a bunch of nonsense. Nobody would believe that. Nobody, who’s ever met you, that’s for sure.”

“They did. They all did. They agreed with her.”

Marinette wondered, how she still had tears left to cry.

“Why would they do that? They must know you’re not like that…”

“She already told them other things.” Marinette said, seemingly calming down a bit. She reached for the steaming cup on the tray. “What’s that?”

“Just hot milk. To help you sleep.” Sabine smiled. “If this girl was spreading lies about you, why didn’t you do anything? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I… I didn’t want to bother you with it. I didn’t think she’d keep on for so long. I didn’t think she would get to me.” Marinette emptied the cup of milk in a single sip.

“Marinette…” Sabine sighed, shaking her head. “It wouldn’t bother us. You didn’t have to deal with it alone.” She ran her hand through her hair. “I’ll go to school in the morning and demand that girl gets punished for that. If she’s been doing it for a while…”

“I don’t think you’ll have to. After today… after what I did… I think her mom won’t be happy with her either. It’s enough that she gets in trouble for that. She’ll only do worse, if I try to get her for me.”

“Nonsense.” her mother shook her head again. “But… okay. Go to sleep, now. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“I’ll try.” Marinette sniffed. “Thank you.”

Marinette crawled under the blankets, still dressed, but neither of them cared.

“Do you want me to stay here?” Sabine asked, putting the tray away.

Marinette nodded. Sabine could still see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

Marinette fell asleep almost immediately. And Sabine just sat there next to her, thinking.

She nervously played with a piece of fabric she found laying on the floor. Marinette could leave such a mess sometimes…

She was furious. Furious with the girl, that made Marinette’s life so unbearable, that her sweet, happy little girl got akumatized.

And, what was worse, she knew she was lying to her daughter, when she said nobody would blame her.

No akuma has ever done such damage, while leaving the city unscathed. She took Chat Noir’s Miraculous and heaven knows what she did to Ladybug, since she never shown up.

People would make the connection. People would talk.

Marinette’s life would be hell.

The girl, that helped Hawkmoth win.

It wasn’t fair.

Lost in thoughts, she didn’t notice the purple butterfly fluttering through the open window.

***

He stood by the window, watching his Lady disappear into the night.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions right now.”

“That’s an understatement.” Adrien muttered.

“I have a lot to explain to you. And a lot to apologize for. But, trust me, I always did it for you.”

Adrien looked away and his Kwami continued his death staring.

“I should show you something.” his father added. “If you want to.”

“I guess it can’t hurt…” Adrien murmured and looked at Plagg.

“He tries anything, I’ll show him.” Plagg assured the boy.

They walked out of the room and walked into Gabriel’s atelier without any more words.

“So, what do you wanna show me?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel walked to the painting of Emilie.

“When we had this house built, we had a couple of hard-to-access rooms put in as well. We still were doing the whole hero thing and we thought it would be a good idea.”

“There’s a secret lair hidden in this house. I think after today, I’m not gonna be surprised by anything.”

***

The darkness split and he saw the large room. Some kind of garden, it seemed. It had the layout of a cathedral and where the altar would be was some kind of white… something. The room was so giant it was hard to tell.

Only when they walked closer did he realize, what it was.

A see-through tube, like the Snow White’s glass coffin, and inside, a sleeping beauty.

His mother.

He turned to his father, confused.

“I lied to you in many things.” Gabriel sighed, standing by as the boy touched the glass. “She isn’t dead, but she isn’t fully alive, either. The magic behind the Miraculous… it’s a treacherous one.”

“What happened to her?”

“We didn’t stay heroes, after you were born. Your mother thought we would put you in danger. We put the Miraculous in a safe behind her portrait. Just once every year, when we’d go on our vacation, we’d take them with us.” He paused. “Your mother was descended from a long line of Wielders. After the Guardians disappeared, her family spent years looking for anything they may have left behind. When we’d go somewhere, we’d do the same.”

“And did you find something?”

“We did.” Gabriel nodded. “In the ruins of the temple. The grimoire. But we didn’t expect it to be guarded.” Gabriel sighed. “We didn’t know it was there, until it was too late. We never found out, what it was. We just knew it damaged her Miraculous. She used her power to get us away from the temple, once we realized it was there and… she fell asleep a couple of weeks later and never woke up.”

“And you kept her here.” Adrien frowned. “Why didn’t you take her to a doctor or something?”

“I did. He couldn’t do anything. He didn’t even know, what could have happened to her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Adrien asked.

“And how? _Oh, just by the way, your mother and I used to be superheroes and now she’s in some sort of magical coma_?”

“Better than to just leave me thinking she’s dead.”

“I understand you’re angry, Adrien. But… I just wanted us to be a family again.”

“What Marinette said… about choosing. If you saved her, it would have killed me, is that it?”

Gabriel sighed and turned away.

“The magic is treacherous.” he repeated.

“Father…” Adrien said, turning to him. “We’ll find a way to help her. Another way. Master Fu knows the Miraculous and the magic. Maybe he could help her.”

“I’m not sure it’s wise to drag the Guardian into it just yet.” Gabriel shook his head. “But we do have to look into other ways of helping her.”

Adrien turned back to the coffin.

“I don’t think Fu will let me keep the Miraculous after what happened today. If he thinks you’re still a danger, he would take it from me to make sure I’m safe. And if you’re not… well, there’s no point in me having it, is there?”

“Perhaps that could be helped.” Gabriel said.

“Akumas can’t turn back time.”

“But they can change memories.”

“Maybe… I don’t know. It feels wrong. But maybe it’s the only way…” he turned to Plagg, who was still sitting on his shoulder. “What do you think?”

“I think it smells.” Plagg said, not letting his gaze off of Gabriel. “But I’d rather stay with you than get a new Chat or go back to the box. Even if it means this asshole stays around.”

“I guess that’s it.” Adrien nodded. “Now, we’ll just have to wait, until someone gets upset enough.”

“I don’t think we will have to wait.” Gabriel shook his head and smiled slightly.

***

He walked to the window, looking down at the city, then back at his father.

It was strange, seeing Hawkmoth right there, and not feeling threatened or scared.

“Who is it?” Adrien asked.

“I think it’s the mother of your friend.”

_Sabine? Is it because of Marinette?_

He watched his father change the butterfly into an akuma.

“Fly away my little akuma.” Hawkmoth sent the akuma away.

***

The dark butterfly landed in the cloth and a purple mask appeared over Sabine’s face.

“Veiled Lady, I’m Hawkmoth. Your child was wronged and I can help you make it right. In return, you’ll help me fix something else.”

“Alright.” Sabine whispered.

She was covered in dark energy. The Veiled Lady stood up.

She walked up on the roof and took her veil.

“Chat Noir has been revealed. I need you to hide it.” Hawkmoth spoke to her.

She spread the veil, floating up, stretching it until the whole city was covered.

Everyone slept and everyone forgot. They forgot, who Chat Noir is. They forgot, who revealed him. And to one sleeping soul, she strengthened her memory of one girl’s lies. She erased people seeing Chat Noir’s face but left the truth about the girl.

Then, she returned, and the butterfly flew away. She went to sleep, knowing her little girl would be safe.


	2. What came after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date!

Adrien knocked on the door frame.

“Yes? Come in.” Fu said. They entered the room. “Oh… Did I miss something?”

“Somewhat.” Marinette scratched her neck. “A lot, actually.”

“We found out about each other.” Adrien said. “And some other stuff.”

“I’m listening.”

***

“This is a fortunate development.” Fu nodded. “If Hawkmoth truly isn’t a threat anymore…”

“I’m not sure about that, but… he promised we’ll try to find another way.” Adrien nodded. “He sent this… it’s the Peacock Miraculous. He said it’s… damaged, in some way. That it hurt my mother.”

“A damaged Miraculous… I never had the chance to work with that before, but… I’ll see what I can do.” Fu nodded. “And the Butterfly?”

“My father wanted to keep it. To make sure you’d try to help.”

“Blackmailing. Why am I not surprised?” Marinette asked.

“Very well. I wouldn’t consider this over just yet… I’ll let you keep your Miraculous for now. Marinette, if you’d wait outside for a moment… I need to talk to Adrien.”

“Okay…” Marinette nodded and stood up. “Come on, Tikki.”

Adrien looked at Fu in confusion.

“I don’t like this set up with your father.” Fu said. “Letting him keep the Miraculous seems way too risky. I don’t trust him. But I think he deserves a second chance.”

“Thank you, Master Fu.”

“Just one chance, Adrien.” Fu reminded him. “One more akuma and we’ll take the Miraculous.”

“I’ll tell him.”

***

“How was your day?” Gabriel asked as the two of them sat down for dinner.

“Couldn’t have gone better.” Adrien replied. “Fu agreed he’d look at mother’s Miraculous.”

“You know it’s probably futile, don’t you?”

“It’s a road we have to try.”

“If you say so.” Gabriel smiled a bit. “Nathalie said you asked her to clean your schedule for the whole weekend.”

“I… I wanted to spend it with Marinette.” Adrien explained. “I’ll make it up next week.”

“No need to apologize, Adrien.” Gabriel assured him. “You deserve a break.”

“Thank you.” Adrien smiled. “And your day?”

***

“How about a café? Do you like coffee?”

“I do.” she assured him. “I may have developed a bit of an addiction in the last couple of years.”

“You and me both.” he nodded. “I know a great place. My photographer likes to go there, when we have morning shoots.”

“I usually make it at home.”

“And Plagg really likes their Cheese Cake.” he added.

“Is he as hungry all the time as Tikki is?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was even more hungry than her. I have to have a cheese fridge in my room.”

“Okay, Tikki’s definitely much better.” she giggled. They sat down in front of the café.

“This is… really expensive.” Marinette pointed out. “You didn’t mention that.”

“I’ll pay for you, then.” he shrugged his shoulders. “After all the stuff from your bakery I had, it’s only fair.”

“Rich kid problems.” Plagg chuckled as he poked his head through the table.

“Plagg, get down.” they heard Tikki say as she pulled Plagg back under the table. The waiter approached and took their orders.

“Okay, I have a question.” Adrien said, when they got their coffee. “What was your first impression of Chat.”

“Mildly annoying, reckless, talented.” she said. “And yours of Ladybug?”

“I would say… clumsy, pretty, really smart.” he shrugged. “And after you defeated Stoneheart, I added _absolutely wonderful._”

“Kagami, Ladybug… am I sensing a type.”

“What can I say? I love girls, that kick ass.”

“Ass?”

“What? I curse all the time as Chat.” he frowned. “And this is pretty mild.”

“I guess.” she chuckled. She noticed Gorilla sitting in the car before the café. “Is your bodyguard going to watch us the whole time?”

“It’s his job.” Adrien shrugged. “Don’t mind him.”

“Right…” she nodded. “I… I wanted to apologize for all the things I did to you as an akuma.”

“Forgiven, forgotten.” he touched her hand. “Like it never happened.”

“If you say so.” she smiled, blushing.

“There were worse.”

“There sure was.” she nodded. “Let’s talk about something else. Did you ever have a pet?”

“Not a chance. Mum was such a germophobe it was impossible. I really wanted a cat, though. Or a hamster.”

“Really? I also really want a hamster.”

“What would you call it?”

“I really wanted Emma.”

“I was thinking of Joanne. Tikki’s idea, actually.”

“I never figured out a name. But I like that one.” he chuckled.

The two of them continued chuckling and laughing and giggling for a couple more minutes, only taking breaks to take a bite out of the desserts or a sip of coffee.

Alya and Nino, who watched them from the corner smiled.

“I told you they would click.”

“Of course they did. How long were we trying to set them up again?”

“Since we got together. Two years?”

“Are you taking photos?”

“They’ll thank me for it one day.”

“Half your memory card is already photos of them together. And the other is Chat Noir and Ladybug.” he pointed out. “You do realize this means that Chat and Ladybug _won’t _get together, right?”

“You can spoil everything, you know that?” she sighed.

“Hey…” he pouted in fake offence. “Hey… what are those things on their table?”

“What things?” Alya frowned, looking at the table, then on her photos. “They’re not on the photos…”

“You know, what Ladybug said, right? Kwamis aren’t visible on cameras.”

“Yeah, but… that would mean…”

“Exactly.”

“And they know…”

“And they didn’t tell us.”

“We’re not supposed to know. They’re not supposed to know.”

“They still could have told us. Since Hawkmoth is supposed to be gone.”

“You know what? We should ask them to let us take Wayzz and Trixx out, too.”

“They won’t.”

“Which would make them giant hypocrites.”

“Don’t expose anyone, sweetie. This city had enough of that for this week. Month. Year, even.”

“Fine, fine, fine. But we should give them a break. But year’s too much.”

“Your coffee’s cold.” Nino pointed out. “And you didn’t take a single sip yet. Stop taking photos. We’re on a date, too, aren’t we?”

“Just one more…”

“Make it us.” he chuckled, leaning over the table to kiss her. “Say cheese.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my complete lack of knowledge of inner workings of dates, dating and love.


End file.
